1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming a fibrous web from an electroblowing process using a weakly interacting polymer in a polymer solution with low electrical conductivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solution spinning processes are frequently used to manufacture fibers and nonwoven fabrics, and in some cases have the advantage of high throughputs, such that the fibers or fabrics can be made in large, commercially viable quantities. These processes can be used to make fibrous webs that are useful in medical garments, filters and other end uses that require a selective barrier. The performance of these types of fibrous webs can be enhanced with the utilization of fibers with small diameters.
A type of solution spinning called electrospinning produces very fine fibers by spinning a polymer solution through a spinning nozzle in the presence of an electric field. However, to take advantage of the electric field, the polymer solution must be conductive. Weakly interacting polymers dissolved in weakly interacting solvents provide polymer solutions that have low electrical conductivity and, therefore, unsuitable for electrospinning. What is needed is a solution spinning process utilizing an electric field that can produce fibers made from weakly interacting polymers.